Love Triangle
by LovelyCandieez
Summary: Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori. I seem to be in love with two guys...Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Tadase Hotori! They've both confessed to me...so I'm confused! I seem to be in a love triangle!
1. Chapter 1: Love Triangle

**Hey guys! It's FunEveryWeek heree~ This is going to be my friend's story. She doesn't have an account so she's going to post the story on my account. I hope you enjoy the story! I'm not even sure when these are going to be posted so please be cautious of all days!**

Love Triangle

* * *

Chapter 1: The Love Triangle

I stopped at the light at the sidewalk with Tadase by my side and thought, "Will Tadase ever like me? I even wonder if he does now."

I stopped at the light at the sidewalk with Tadase by my side and thought, "Will Tadase ever like me? I even wonder if he does now."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to look around here for a second." But those words felt like lies to me. Afer Tadase heard my response, we started walking again and he encouraged me to keep going and to not get distracted.

When we walked into the royal garden, our shugo charas joined the rest of the crew and the guardians had a meeting that concerned Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He hadn't been seen by anyone for the previous weeks. Since he's gone, the number of X-Eggs have decreased. When the meeting was over, I needed time to think through all of this. I went straight home in deep thought. I went straight to my room when I arrived there. I lyed down on my bed in deep thought of Tadase. I thought, "Will he ever like me, will he ever confess to me?" Ran, Miki, and Su peeked out of their eggs and they saw how depressed I was from my constant sighing and turning around on the bed.

Ran said, "Amu-chan, are you OK? You seem depr-" But before she could finish her words, there was a knock from the window. It was Ikuto! What was he doing here? He was reported missing...so what was he doing at my home and especially at my window? I opened the window and he stepped in.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm bored...I ran away and I was nearby your house and you're fun to tease so I came. So...I heard you like Tadas-"

"I-I...I don't..." But we both knew it was true. I tried not to blush but it came out anyways. It made my face so red, I was really embarassed!

"But...it hurts to know that you do...because I kind of...like you."

I'm pretty sure that he tried to hide it, because his face was turned away from mine. He must've accidently blurted that out! Because...I hate that guy...how could he like me? I could see his profile, and it was obvious that he was blushing.

"Ikuto, I...don't know what to say. I don't know if I feel the same the way." He looked at me, and his eyes were full of sadness. He embraced me, then he kissed me. When he pulled away his cat tail and ears appeared and he jumped out the window. I looked out the window after he jumped out, but he was nowhere to be found. A tingly feeling swirled inside me. Do I like him? Because I obviously hate him! I couldn't tell if I liked him or not! I went to bed in deep thought.

The next day I walked to school with Tadase, he stopped at the light like how I did yesterday. "Amu-chan, would you like to go to the park today after school, maybe at six o'clock?"

My heart wanted to burst of excitement "Yes! Yes, I really do! I've waited for this day!" I wanted to say , but I couldn't "Yeah...that sounds good. I'll be there," is all that came out. After a normal school day and an afternoon in the royal garden, it was almost time for my date! I asked Miki to choose out my outfit for the date, because I was so excited that I almost lost my breath and couldn't see anything!

"Well it is my specialty!" mused Miki. She picked out a beautiful outfit that had a knee-long dress that was fringed at the end and it was a light pink and it had red lining on the top where it cut into a v-neck. The dress was a spaghetti strap, so she added a little shaw with white fur. She added a big heart necklace along with some white flats that shaped around my feet nicely. I put my hair up in little pigtails that left a lot of hairs dangling down the side of my face. I thanked Miki and dashed out of the house after leaving my mother a note.

I left for the park where I was going to meet I saw him on a bench under a tree, I took a deep breath and walked over. Tadase greeted me, and I sat sat in silence for a while until he finally spoke up.

"Ummm...Amu-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What is it that you want?"

"Well I've been thinking...You are so bright and cheerful, I can't help myself but to keep looking at you. Your courage and faith is so strong that you can cleanse every X-Egg. I just want to know your feelings about me.

"Umm...I..." I couldn't spit the words out of my mouth. I didn't know if I should be telling him my feelings or not!

"I understand, it's OK! You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable with the question..."

"Yes." I spoke up.

"What?" said Tadase confused.

"Ah! I didn't mean to say yes!" I messed up on my words! Oh my gosh! "I meant...uhh...I think I sort of...like you."

He looked into my eyes with a cute look. How cute! My little prince! Then he grabbed my shoulders he kissed me! Finally my dream had come true, he loved me. I wanted to yell out as loud as I could. When he finally pulled away, we sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry I just...couldn't help myself..." he said.

"No I kind of ...I kind of liked it..." I told him.

"Really? I kind of liked it too..."

Suddenly my phone rang. It was my mom. She texted me telling me to come home and that dinner was ready. I was disappointed. I wanted to be with Tadase-kun. "I have to go, bye."

"Bye..Umm...Amu-chan?

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"I love you," he said.

"Yeah...I love you too. "I said. We both smiled. I ran home as fast as I could. My heart was racing! What is this feeling. I feel like my heart will burst of excitement. When I got home, my mom invited me to eat. I finished quickly and walked to my room and lyed on my bed. I thought I loved Tadase...not that creepy cosplay guy! I think I'm in a love triangle!

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Love Triangle

Previous:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was missing but arrived at Amu's house. He kissed her after confessing to her. Tadase had done the same thing right after Ikuto did it. Amu isn't sure who she should go to.

Chapter 2:

The next day was very rainy. I grabbed my umbrella, and walked out into the pouring rain. I walked to the bus stop where I usually meet Tadase, but he wasn't there which was very odd. He usually comes on time, and being late wasn't his thing. I waited about twenty minutes, but he still hadn't come. So I just walked to school without him. I had to be alone in the cold rain, I felt like I was in one of those shoujo mangas where I, the heroine, is attacked by someone and my man is coming to save me! But I'm not sure who my man is! I feel so terrible for not choosing one...but really, I do want Tadase to be mine but...honestly, I really like Ikuto for some reason.

When it was lunch time, Tadase still wasn't here. It's strange for him to do something like this. He hardly misses school, inplus isn't he urging to see me? He confessed to me, so of course he should. I needed to go to the royal garden where the guardians were having lunch today. It was raining really hard by now, so I had to run quickly and carefully. I was soaked when I got to the door of the royal garden. I was so cold that I was shivering! So uncool! When I walked in. I set down my umbrella and I heard a high pitched yell in my ears. I realized it was Yaya. she was crying like usual. It was really loud because of her baby character. Rima had tears sliding down her face which was unusual, and when the tears reached her chin they went crashing into what seemed like a pool of sadness. "What's wrong?" I was concerned about what was happening. Rima seemed out of character, but unlike Yaya, her baby character was still really annoying.

"I-I'm so sorry you have to hear this Amu-chan, but...Tadase...h-he is really sick," Nagihiko said with tears rolling down his face.

"How sick?" I managed to get out those two words. I was too shocked at their reaction of his sickness. I mean, it can't be that bad! Can it?

"H-he's sick...w-with scarlet-fever," Rima said sobbing between her words. Everyone was panting deeply. Only Rima managed to stop sobbing so hard and she looked at me straight in the eye with her eyes still wet. " And...I know you love him. He's like family to all of us.

I was so sad and scared that I couldn't blush on what Rima had said. I knew that scarlet fever was something that was deadly. What if Tadase's grandparents didn't have the money or time to take him to the hospital for proper treatment and medicine? No, not at a time like this that I had to think negative thoughts. Come on positive thoughts, come to me! I can't cry here, stay strong, Amu!

"He's in the hospital now. We are going to go see him today after school if you'd like to come." Oh, yes! They atleast have time to give him treatment!

"Yeah...I'll call my mom for permission." I tried to hold back the tears as best as possible, but I just couldn't becase of the situation I was in. Tears rolled down my cheeks without effort. I got down on my knees, and I put my hands over my face. Yaya stopped crying and crawled over to me. She curled up and sat next to me, shocked at how I was.

"Amu-chi are you alright?" I removed my hands from my face so that my eyes were locked with Yaya's. She had tears rolling down her red cheeks. I smiled.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just shocked at...at what happened with Tadase," I said.

"If you ever need us we'll be there for you," Rima said overhearing our small conversation.

"You can talk to us if you need to," said Nagihiko.

"Thank you, guys." I smiled at them awkwardly, I was still feeling a little weird.

It was really hard to take in. The thought of Tadase being sick with that kind of sickness. It was horrible. I felt alone, like the others were blocked out from my life. Even though they said it was OK to talk to them about it, it just felt weird telling them. We all sat in silence, taking in all we had just experienced. For we had never experienced such a sad thing in our lives. Thunder cracked across the sky. A chill went down my spine once it did.

"It's almost time to go back to class," said Nagihiko,"in about 5 minutes."

"OK, I'm going to go back to class now. Come on girls, let's go. I signaled for Ran, Miki and Sue to follow. "Bye guys!"I yelled on the way out. I heard everyone yell back as I shut the door. I was thinking of Tadase all day. I tried to hide it. But I was dazed out during a quarter of class!

After school I met the others at the royal garden. We discussed that we'd meet at the front door of the hospital at five o'clock, which was two hours from now. I walked home in sadness and alone. What if something where to happen to him? What if they gave him the wrong medicine? What if he dies? No, I can't think like that, I love Tadase, and not that cosplay freak Ikuto. I should wish the best for Tadase. Well, now that I think about it, Ikuto is kind of nice. No, he teases me all the time, but was he teasing when he said he liked me? I don't know, well he kissed me. I'll think about it later. My mind should be focused on Tadase. Should I make him a gift? No...I won't make him a gift.

When I got home it was three twenty. I want to go to the hospital early. I had about an hour to get ready. I usually have Miki pick out what I wear when I go out to see Tadase, but I didn't care what I wore at the moment. I only care about seeing Tadase. I picked out a white skirt with ruffles and a sleeve-less purple shirt with a white colar, and two white clips that go in my hair. My shoes were black flats, and I had a pink and white beaded bracelet on my wrist. Before I got dressed I took a quick 10 minute shower. After I dryed my hair and brushed it, and got dressed it was 4:00. Since there was time left, I decided to get him a present even though I said I wouldn't. Make up your mind, Amu! I had enough time to get some flowers and a card. I left a note for my parents saying that Tadase is sick and I went to go see him and I should be back around 7:00 or 8:00 at the latest. I took my allowance money and went to the flower shop. After I got some flowers and a card It was 4:25. They were beautiful pink traceliums. They started with a T like Tadase, so I thought these would be kind of cute. I had enough time to go to the bakery for some cookies for Ami and Tadase. Of course Ami would love any kind of cookies, but I'm not sure what to get for Tadase. I got some chocolate chip cookies fresh from the bakery's oven. These cookies are loved by everyone, so of course I got those. I wasn't sure what to get really! I got one bag for Tadase and one for Ami. When I was done with that It was four fortyfive. I let Ran, Miki, and Sue run ahead to the hospital, they flew far ahead of me once I said that. They raced each other to see who would get there first. I assume that Ran will win. I took my time and tryed to brace myself for what I might see.

When I got there it was four fiftyfive. I saw Yaya and Rima standing at the front the door. They waved at me, I waved back too. When I reached the spot they were standing at I asked, "Where is Nagihiko?"

"He's not here yet, but he should be here any moment," replied Rima, "well not any moment...maybe like a second. He's here..."

I turned around and she was right, he was running over here with Rhythm following. When he got there he wasn't even breathing hard. He really is an athlete. He was dressed in jeans and a blue polo. That really is his kind of clothing. Nothing too fancy or too dirty.

"So, are all ready?" he asked.

"YES!" we all answered eagerly.

We entered the hospital, it was huge. although there wasn't many people here. Nagihiko walked up to the front desk.

"Hello ma'm, we'd like to see if we can visit Tadase Hotori," he said politely.

"Yes, please wait patiently while I check to see what room he's in."

We stood at the front desk for a moment in silence until finally she spoke up after typing quickly at the computer in front of her.

" Oh...I'm sorry he's very sick right now, he has scarlet fever, it's highly contagious. We don't want you children getting sick. But I think we have two extra computers we can use to video chat him."

"That will be fine ma'm, thank you," said Nagihiko

"OK, I'll go get the laptops and give one to your friend. I'll show you how to get to the video chat, " said the nurse. She left the front desk and started walking down the hall.

We all sat down in a corner filled with chairs. There was a coffe table nearby with some magazines.

We sat in silence for a while. We all had really nothing to say. I finally spoke up.

"Well I think since you're his best friend, Nagihiko, you should talk to him first."

"Are you positive about this Amu-chan?" he looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Nagihiko, it's OK,and Rima and Yaya can go after, I'll go to him last." The nurse came back a few minutes later with one large laptop. It was a simple gray laptop that looked average. Nothing different from those other laptops.

"I gave the the other laptop to your friend, and it's ready to go. I have the video chat all set up so you don't have to do it. Please follow me." We followed her to an empty room on the 5th floor down the hall.

"Who's first?" the nurse asked.

"We decided that he's going first," I said looking to Nagihiko.

"Ok, go on in," the nurse said. Nagihiko went in locking eyes with me as he went in with the laptop. the nurse then guided us to several chairs on the wall of the empty room that Nagihiko was in. The nurse left, and the hallway became silent. I sat down next to Yaya and Rima. Yaya usually complains when she has to wait, but I guess she was too sad to do so. We sat there in silence for about ten minutes. We all had really nothing to say. I heard a click in the door knob, and Nagihiko came out with red puffed up eyes and tears rolling down his face. We all got up and embraced him, he embraced us back. After about a minute of hugging and crying, Yaya and Rima went in together. Nagihiko and I both sat down. His foot tapped nervously like he felt uncomfortable being alone with me. I looked around, the halls were empty and you couldn't hear a thing from the room Yaya and Rima were in. The only thing I heard was the tapping of Nagihiko's foot. That pitter patter sound started to annoy me a bit. About 5 minutes later Nagihiko finally spoke up.

"I hope Tadase's OK." he said.

"Didn't you ask him when you were in there?" I asked.

"Yes, but he said he was really sick and he had to stop talking to throw up," Nagihiko said sadly.

"Oh..." I said. We sat there again for about five minutes until again he spoke up.

"Um...Amu-chan...do you-" Before he could finish his words, the door knob clicked and Yaya and Rima came out. They were crying much like how Nagihiko was crying. I did the same to them as I did when Nagihiko came out. Finally it was my time with Tadase. I said bye to Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko. I wonder what Nagihiko was going to say...I should ask him later. When I got inside the room, I shut the door as quitely as I could. It was awfully small, and there was a small black table set up in the center of the room. It had the laptop set on it neatly and a lamp towering over it. The ceiling light was on, and a few feet away there was a window with a view that was beautiful. I walked slowly to the chair by the desk where the laptop was. I braced myself for anything I was about to see on that screen. I took deep breaths and stepped closer, and then another step and another, until I was one step away from the chair. I took the last and final step to the chair where I sat down. What I saw suprised me. It was the Tadase I knew. There was no chords attached to his face like in those hospital shows. There were no bandages around his face. There were no doctors surrounding him. He was all alone with me. Of course behind a screen though so I couldn't kiss him or anything. He looked up and I saw his beautiful magenta eyes. His blonde hair was lovely, even though it was digital for now. "Oh Tadase!" I then broke into tears. I smiled widely. These were tears of joy, huh? I've never really experienced this.

"I'm fine Amu-chan, I really am!" Tadase told me.

"You have scarlet fever though!" I said sobbing.

"It's not as bad as it seems. It's just like a regular sickness. Don't worr-" he had to stop talking to throw up. He grabbed a damp towel and wiped his face. I know he was just saying that to try and make me not worry, But we both know that that wasn't going to work on me.

"Yeah, but ten times worse." I'm pretty sure he could see my tears coming down. This was so embarassing! Crying in front of him? Oh no!

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I'll be back at school with you, and with the guardians in no time. While I'm gone make sure you take care of everyone, OK?"

"OK I will," I told him.

"I also need you to do something else for me," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to wait for me. To be here when I come out. To be able to welcome me out of this hospital when I get out...I want to see your face first when I leave this jail cell," He said with tears rolling down his face.

"I will, for you Tadase."

"I love you Amu-chan, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Tadase." I couldn't tell if I was blushing, I probably was but I didn't care, I was with the person I loved.

"I must be going now Amu-chan I have to go eat supper. The nurse is here. I'm sorry that we only had three minutes together. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too tadase-kun. I 'll see you soon, bye." The screen went black. I couldn't see his beautiful eyes anymore. Tears rolled down my eyes. I sat there crying for a moment. I shut the laptop carefully. I stood up and walked over to the door step by step. When I came to the door I reached for the knob. I turned it and opened it. I stood there for a moment frozen in time it seemed like. I saw Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko come to embrace me. It had been obvious that they had seen my crying.

we walked to the elevator, and pressed the button to the 1st floor. We waited about 30 seconds until the door opened. Nobody was inside so we all went in. I stood in the back corner of the elevator. Nagihiko stood next to me. Rima and Yaya stood in the other corner. We stood in silence like that the whole time. There was not even elevator music to break the silence. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. We all walked out, then Nagihiko walked up to the front desk again. He set the laptop on the front desk and waited for the nurse. When she finally came a few minutes later we thanked her and I left the flowers, the cookies and the card I bought for Tadase with a note saying to give it to him on the front desk. That's when I realized: where did our shugo charas go? I last saw the girls run off to the hospital. When we were walking out of the parking lot I asked, "Hey, where did our guardian charas go?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that. When yours got here I told them they could go play. Then Rhythm went to go find them. Before they all left I told them to go back to their house after they're done. I think they are done by now." said Rima.

"OK, thank you."

"You're welcome," Rima replied. We all said good bye and went home. On the way I thought about Tadase. I really was looking foward to seeing him when he gets out of the hospital.

THNK YOU! everone sorry if its a little short. I want to save some good parts for the next chapter. Watch out for the next chapter! BYE!~ From FunEveryWeek's friend


	3. Chapter 3

love triangle

I'm so sorry It took so long. I promise that I will never take that long to write a chapter ever again. Well IT'S SUMMER NOW! I hope you like the chapter!

Previously on Love Triangle: Amu went to see Tadase in the hospital. Tadase is sick with scarlet fever. They had to video chat him because the nurse won't let them see him in person until he's better. Amu is walking home alone now.

Begining of Chapter 3: A big surprise.

When I got home the cookies I had bought were luke warm. I could heat them up in the microwave when I get inside. My parent's car wasn't there, they were on a trip to the museum with Ami. I couldn't go because of school. I checked in the garage, but their car wasn't there witch was odd. I walked in through the front door, and into the living room. Nobody was home."HELLOW, I'M HOME!" I yelled. Nobody answerd. I walked into the kitchen and I checked the voice mail for the home phone.

"You have one voicemail." the voice in the phone said. "Press one to listen to your voicemails." I pressed one. It started to read the voicemails.

"Hey, Amu-chan we have to stay at a hotel tonight because it is raining too hard." It was my mom's voice. "You will have the house to yourself tonight, but no parties or freinds over though. Have a good night sweetie. Bye." It wasn't raining at all when I got here. I looked out the window in the kitchen. She was right, it was raining hard. It might be lightning soon, I went upstairs. I walked in my room it was clean, my mom must have picked up in here. I should thank her when she gets back. I walked over to my bookbag and pulled out my homework. I almost forgot! The girls should be here! "RAN, MIKI, SUE!" I yelled. I heard a little voice groan. I turned to the sorce of the noise. Ran, Miki, and Sue came out of thier eggs rubbing their eyes.

"What are you yelling for?" Miki yawned. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thankgoodness you three are ok. If you three are tired you can go back to sleep." I said. they went back inside thier eggs. I walked over to the basket with the eggs in it and pulled a small blanket over it. I walked back over to my desk and sat down. About 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the window. I thought it was my imagination, so I kept working on my homework. I heard another knock on the window. I walked over to the window. I looked out, I saw nothing. Then out of nowhere Ikuto poped up in front of the window. His cat tail was swaying behind him, and his cat ears were listening to every sound from miles away. I opened the window and he stteped in.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you somthing." He said.

"Well you need to get out of those clothes. My dad has some clothes he never wears. I,ll go get them." I left the room and into my dad's room. I opened the drawer to his dresser. I pulled out a pair of pants. I closed the drawer, and went to his closet. I found a shirt he never wears. and I grabbed it off the hanger. I walked back to my room and handed the clothes to Ikuto.

"Go change in the bathroom." I said. I led him to the bathroom, and he went inside and shut the door. About two minutes later he came out. My dad's clothes fit him fine. We walked back to my room. I sat on the bed while he stood by the window. He stared into the night. I looked at him. After a few minutes I finally remembered. Ikuto had somthing to say to me.

"So, Ikuto what did you have to say to me." I asked nervously. He didn't respond, instead he looked in my direction, and started walking toward me. I got more nervous every step he took toward me. When he was a few steps away I got really nervous. There was really nothing to be nervous about right? I mean he just had to tell me somthing. When he got to the bed he sat down. I scooted away so that I wasn't so close to him. He just scooted next me again. I'm sure I was blushing from being too close to him, I looked down. When I looked up, I looked into his eyes. "Ikuto, what did you want to tell me?" I repeted. He smiled and leaned down slowly to my face. He was inches away from my face now.

"Amu, I wanted to tell you that I love you." He said. His cold lips touched mine. He wraped his hands around my back and pulled me closer to him. I was too shocked to pull away. after about a minute passed he finally pulled away. I sat there staring at him in shock.

"That's what I had to tell you Amu." He said quietly. "Do you love me too Amu?"

"Ikuto, I-I don't know" I didn't feel comfortable next to him at the moment so I got up and walked to the window. I stared out the window into the night sky. I really wasn't sure if I loved him. I kind of did, but I loved Tadase. could I love two people at the same time? I wasn't sure. I wasn't mad that he kissed me. I just really didn't know if I acutally liked him. Before I thought I liked him, but now that he kissed me I have mixed feelings for him.

"Ikuto, do you really love me?" I asked.

"Of corse I do Amu." He said. He got up from the bed and walked over to me. I pretended to looked outside because I was afraid to look at him. I felt warm inside when he was near me. Much like the feeling I felt when I'm with Tadase. I wasn't sure what this feeling was, but I kind of liked it. Was this feeling what they call...Love? I still didn't understand. Did I love Ikuto? I wanted to kiss him agin to feel that feeling warm feeling I felt earlier.I was too scared to do so though.

"Amu, Do you love me?" He asked me. I stopped looking out the window and locked eyes him.

He moved closer to me. I watched as he took little steps toward me. He stopped right in front of me. He peered into my eyes. I was afraid to kiss him. I didn't move at all.

"Amu?" He asked me.

"Ya, what is it?" I said looking away.

"Amu, can...can I kiss you?" He asked looking down at me

"Ikuto, I-I-I don't know" I said. He looked dissapionted. I didn't want to dissapiont him. He reached for my hands. "I-I guess you can." I said looking up at him. He had a look of happyness in his eyes. He wraped his arms around me like he is hugging me. He bent down to kiss me. His lips touched mine. I hesitated for a while, but I wraped my arms around his neck. He was much taller than me so I had to stand on my tippie toes to reach his lips. I atually liked the kiss. I started to think that I might actually love him. I looked out the window again watching the moon in the night sky. I was positive now that I love him. I rested my head on his chest. I cleared all thoughts from my mind. I focused on being with Ikuto. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Just then a tought popped in my head. WAIT I LOVE TADASE! can I love two people at the same time? I broke away from his hold and walked to the bed and sat down. I put my head in my hands and sighed. He stared at me. When I looked at him he seemed concerned about me maybe even worried. I would be too if I were Ikuto. One second I'm in his arms, and the next I seem angry and mad.

"Amu, are you ok? You seem sad." He said looking at me from the window.

"Oh, I'm fine I said. It's just I really like you an-" Before I could finish my words Ikuto interupted me. I didn't think about what I said before I said it. As soon as I said it I regretted it.

"So, You do like me." Ikuto said grinning.

"SHUTUP!" I yelled lauaghing at the same time. I took a pillow and threw it at his face from where I was . He and I both laughed. When we couldn't laugh anymore I continued on what I was saying. I had to make somthing up because I couldn't tell him I loved Tadase too. "Like I was saying I really like you, but our ages are so far apart." I said. But I didn't make it up, it was ture.

"Amu I have seen a married couple with an age differance of 20 yrears apart." He said walking over here.

"Let me guess is that your grandparents?" I asked.

"Maybe..." He said suspiciously, I laughed. He sat down on the bed by my side. "Anyway, age differance shouldn't keep love apart. Besides we are only four years apart. It's not like I'm an old man or anything." He said. He got up and mocked an old man. "MY BACK!" He yelled in an old man voice bending down and reaching for his back. We both laughed. Thats what I loved about Ikuto he can be sweat,romantic,annoying,funny, and cute too, but I really love Tadase too. Tadase is charming, a gentleman,sweat, romantic, a leader,innocent,cute, funny,... I won't continue I'll go on forever. I love them both is that possible? I felt close enough to Ikuto that I could talk to him about my love problem. When we stopped laughing I spoke up.

"Ikuto?" I asked him.

"Yes Amu." He said.

"I'm doing a report about this book, and theres a girl. She loves two guys. Those two guys are so diffrent, and they're not so friendly to each ether. Is that possible?" I asked lieing about the book report and the book. The "book" was actually about my life. That was pretty obvious.

"What's possible?" He asked confused.

"Being in love with two guys that aren't your family members." I responded. He thought about it for awhile before finally speaking up.

"Well, I don't really know." He said. "It really depends on who the people are."

"Ok." I responed acing like I got he ment, altough I didn't. I hope he doesn't find out that I was lieing, and the book was about me, him and Tadase. I really think he knows that I love Tadase.

"Well it is getting late, and I have to do some homework to do. You have to go." I said. He looked at the clock and saw how late it was

"Ok, but do I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked sweetly.I leaned in to kiss him. I gave him a two second kiss, and he tried to reach in for a second kiss. I got up quickly and opened the window, he fell over on the bed realizeing I wasn't there. I gesstured for him to go. He got up with a big sigh and walked over here. He got up in the window and smiled at me.

"I love you Amu." He said. Before I could answer his cat tail and ears appeared, and he leaped out the window. After he was out of site I slowly closed the window. I fixed up my wrinkled bed, and sat down at my desk. I continued on my homework. A few hours later I had a lot done. I sat back in my chair, and looked at my clock. It was really late and I needed to get some sleep. I got dressed in my pajamas and got in bed. I pulled the blanket over me and thought. I thought about Tadase and Ikuto. I loved them both. What about what Ikuto said. It really depends on who the people are. what did he mean by that. I didn't know. Who will I end up with when this is all over? Ikuto or Tadase. Maybe I'll find someone else. No, I feel something when I'm with these two guys. I love them. A little while after, I fell asleep. When I woke up I herd a noise coming from downstairs. I couldn't quite make out what it was. I sat up in bed. I looked around. It was light outside, and the sun light filled the room. I got out of bed and walked to the basket where the girls sleep, they weren't in their eggs, and the blanket I laid on it was on the floor. I picked it up and folded it. I set it down on the desk. I walked downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. When I reached the last step I looked around. Ami was singing Utau songs in a gold sparklely dress while my dad went gaga over her taking pictures of her. Ran, Miki, and Sue were watching her in awe. My mom was cooking in the kithen. I walked to the table by the couch and sat down.

"Good morning Amu-chan." My mom said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mom." I said.

"GOOD MORNING AMU-CHAN!" My dad yelled from across the room.

"GOOD MORING SIS!" Ami yelled from across the room, she had missed the n in morning. She ran over to me and started to cry.

"Whats wrong Ami?" I asked her.

"There was this big bad storm sis. It was scary."Ami said. sobbing

"The storm is gone now Ami." I said with a smile on my face.

"OK, I BELIEVE YOU SIS!" She wiped her tears then skipped happily around the couch a couple times before going back to singing. I sat there until my mom called that breakfeast was had eggs and bacon. I ate until my plate was empty.

"Thank you for the meal." I said, when I was done.

"Sis, can you take me to the park?" She asked with puppy eyes as I was walking upstairs.

"Ami I have homework." I said.

"Pleaseeee, pretty pleaseeeee?" Ami said continueing her es

"Ok, I'll take you. Go get dressed."

"THANK YOU SIS!" She yelled running over to me nearly knocking me over. I managed to keep my balance. When she let go of me she ran upstairs. I followed her upstairs, and went into my room and changed. I got into a simple blue butterfly shirt with rhinestones the made the out line of a butterfly. I put on dark jean shorts. I had a blue and white beaded bracelet on my left wrist. I had on a black headband on my haed that pulled back my hair. I put on some black flats and put my phone in my pocket. I went to go get Ami. When I got downstairs she was already ready. She had on a pink dress with colorful flowers. at the top the dress had spagti straps, and at the bottom it was flat edge. In the middle there was a white belt that wraped around her stomach. On her head she had a pink flower breat in her hair. I thought she looked cute. I grabbed her hand and got on my knees so that I was at Ami's hight.

"Ami, are you ready?" I asked her.

"YES!" she said putting her thumbs up. I got up and started to walk out the door. Ran, Miki, and Sue flew up to us.

"Amu-chan can we go too?" Ran asked. I tought they were going to play with the other shugo charas today, but I guess I was wrong.

"YES!" Ami yelled grabbing them, and holding them. She had a grip on them so hard I could see that they couldn't breathe.

"Ami, don't suffacaite them now." I said closing the front door to my house.

"RIGHT!" Ami said loseing her grip on them. They let out a sigh of religh. Ami skipped the whole time going to the park. When I looked down at Ami about ten miutes after we left the house she had her hand laid out flat with the girls laying down on her hand comfortablely. I smiled. When we got there I let her go on the playground with all the other kids, and with Ran, Miki, and Sue. I sat down on a bench where I could see her. She got up on a large rock and annonced that she was going to be singing. The girls helped out too, because all the kids can see them. Nobody came, it didn't seem to bother girls gave up and sat down on a smaller rock next to the rock Ami was on. She started to sing Utau songs. Many kids then gathered around. They kept coming until all the kids at the park were staring at her in awe. Some of them even pretended to take pictures. I sat on the bench watching her. I thought about Ikuto. Do I relly love him? I enjoyed when he kissed me last night, but did I really love him? I know I loved Tadase, but Ikuto, I wasn't sure about. I mean Tadase is perfect. He is like a dream, when I'm around him I feel warm inside. It's the best feeling you could ever expireance in a lifetime. I felt cold and sad inside thinking about what I have done, I mean saying I love two guys. Maybe if I just don't think about it I'll feel better. I decided to watch Ami sing. She took a ten minute break about every half an hour to drink water, so her throat doesn't dry out. She also signed atugrahs by other children on her ten minute break. About an hour and a half later I decided it was time to go. I got up and walked to the big crowd around Ami.

"Ami, it's time to go." I said. The crowd sighed in dissapointment.

"OK!" Ami said excitedly. "I LOVE YOU ALL!" She said blowing a kiss to the crowd in every direction. The crowd moved to the playground and began to play. Ami jumped off the rock, and grabbed my hand.

"I HAD FUN SIS, THANK YOU!" ami yelled. We walked out of the park and started to walk home. The girls rested on Ami's shoulders. They really seemed to like Ami a lot. I thought about the day my parents told me that I was going to have a little sister. I was excited. I was going to have a baby sister. I was young though. I didn't know that they would spend so much time taking care of Ami that they wouldn't have much time were they wen't busy. Now that Ami doesn't need so much attention and we can spend time together as family I atually really liked Ami. Not that I didn't love her when she was a baby. I took care of her when my parents were gone at work. I was only 6, but I was able to change her dipers and feed her and do all the things that you need to take of a baby. I'm just happy I have a little sister. She is the best sister a person could ever have. I couldn't imagine my life without her. I smiled at them. They didn't seem to notice. They were watching a group of pelicans fly back and forth. Ami skipped all the way back to the house again. When we got there I opened the door for her and treated her like a princess.

"You are home ma'lady." I said acting like a butler grabbing her hand and walking her in.

"Oh, thank you." She said acting like a princess. She walked in the house walking like a princess. The girls also walked like a princess in the air next to Ami. They walked all the way up to Ami's room. When I got up stairs I herd them pretending to live in a catlsle in Ami's room. I went into my room and continued on my homework. I worked untill I had no more homework to do. It was around 5:00 when I got done. I put all my things in my book bag. My mom all ready made my bed from this morning so I didn't have to. I organized my desk so that it didn't look so cluttered. My mom called me and my sister for dinner. Just as I was walking out of my room Ran, Miki, and Sue walked into my room. I guess they were playing hide and seek because Miki went in the corner and started to count while Ran and Sue went to hide. They couldn't come to dinner because Ami would see them and talk to them. So She would seem like she was insane. I thoght it would be better if they stayed in my room for dinner every night when they first hatched. When I got downstairs Ami was already there. She was in the same outfit from this afternoon. I sat down in the empty chair next to Ami. In front of me sat a plate full of chicken and rice , with a hawaian bread sweet roll on the side. Ami talked about her day with me at the park.

" WE HAD FUN TODAY! WE WENT TO THE PARK AND I SANG UTAU SONGS! EVERYONE LOVED ME!" Ami said excitedly. My dad started crying tears of happyness. He always went gaga over Ami, he called her his baby girl. She didn't like being called a baby though. Ami went on about her day. I didn't really listen I just focused on eating my food. When I was done everyone was done also. I put my plate in the sink and thanked my mom for the meal. I sat on the couch while my mom cleaned up. A few minutes later my mom and dad left to put Ami to bed. When they were upstairs I went to the kitchen. I opened the frige and pulled out todays left overs and heated them up in the microwave. I put it on a plate and brought it up to my room.

"Ran, Miki, Sue." I called.

"Yes?" They all said.

"Here's dinner." I said putting the plate down on the desk. I pulled out the siverware that Ami gave me for the girls. They were ment for her dolls. I set the silverware out on the desk next to the plate. They flew over here and dug in. I went to Ami's room. She was tucked in and she was playing with her dolls in bed. I turned on the light and she put the dolls down and looked at me. I thought isn't hard to see in the dark? Then I saw her princess night light on by her bed. I walked over to her and sat down next to her in bed.

"I came to say night to you Ami." I said. Her face lit up with a big smile.

"NIGHT SIS!" Ami said happily. She leaned over and embraced me. I smiled and put my arms around her.

"Goodnight Ami." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead. I tucked her back in and she continued playing with her dolls. I shut the door and knocked on my parents' door. They didn't answer. I guess they were sleeping.

"Goodnight mom and dad." I whispered. I walked to my room. When I walked in The girls were laying in their pillows that I layed out for them for when they want to hangout somewhere. They were laying on there back rubbing their stomachs. Apperantly they were full. I looked at the plate on the desk it was empty. I wondered how they managed to eat all that in such a short amount of time. I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I got changed into my pajamas. I walked back to my room and grabbed the plate. I walked downstairs and put it in the sink. I walked back upstairs and sat down in my bed. Ran, Miki, and Sue were flying to their eggs while rubbing their eyes. They cracked open their eggs and got inside.

"Goodnight Amu-chan" They all said tiredly.

"Night guys." I said They closed their eggs and went to sleep. I turned out the lights. I layed down in bed and pulled the blanket over me. I then relized how tired I was. Maybe I'll visit Tadase in the hospital tommarow with Ami if she wants to go. I'll even cook him some food to bring to him. Well I couldn't cook well without Sue, and I didn't want to cheat by making perfect food from Sue. so I'll cook with Mom. My eye lids felt hevy. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry again guys that It was late. I forgot to save it one night and I had a lot done it deleted my work. I had to rewrite it all. I'll try to never take so long again I promise guys. Watch out for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Love Triangle

Preveously on love triangle, Amu went to see Ikuto in the hospital. They had to video chat him because he is too sick to see anyone in person. Amu went home after seeing Tadase in the hospital. Ikuto visited her. He kissed her, and she thinks she might be in love with him.

BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 4: My visit to the hospital.

When I woke up I felt great. I sat up in bed and streched. I looked at the clock on my desk it was early. It was 7:00 on a sunday morning. I got out of bed and went to my closet. I wanted to wear somthing fancy because I planned to see Tadase. I picked out a purple shirt that had straps, dark jean shorts, and silver flats. I got dressed and put my allowance money and my phone in my pocket. I briushed my hair and teeth. Then I put two purple bretts in my hair one on the left and right side of my head. I went downstairs and found no one there. I went into Ami's room. She was watching a little kids show that I didn't no the name of. She was already dressed. Usally Mom picks out her clothes, but Mom was sleeping. She was wearing a simalar dress as yesterday, but her dress was sky blue this time with white flowers. She had a brown belt wraped around her waist. I looked like the belt was sewed to the dress. Her hair was in pig tails. Ran, Miki, and Sue were playing with her.

"HI SIS! DO YOU LIKE MY OUTFIT, I PICKED IT OUT MYSELF!" Ami asked.

"You look beautiful, as always Ami." I said.

"YOU LOOK PRETTY TOO SIS!" Ami said.

"Thank you. guys would you like to go see Tadase in the hospital today?" I asked. She has met Tadase before, and he chara changed in front of him because she called him prince. Ever since then she has been calling him prince.

"YES!" Ran, Miki, and Sue said. Ami looked sad.

"What's wrong with Prince?" Ami asked tears forming in her eyes.

"He is just really sick, But he should be feeling better soon so he can come out of the hospital in a few days. I just thought we can go to make him feel better. So do you want to go?" I asked again. Her face light up with a huge smile.

"YES!" Ami said happily as ever.

"Ok then I'll go tell Mom and Dad. You go wait in the living room with the girls." I told them.

"OKAY!" they all said together. They all ran down stairs, well Ran, Miki and Sue flew. I cracked the door to my parent's room open wide enough so that I can see inside. The bed was made and the room was clean, but my parents wern't in there. I opened te door all the way. I walked in. "Hello?" I said.

"Amu-chan?" Someone sai from the bathroom.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes it's me, I'm taking a bath. What do you need." She asked.

" I wanted to know if I could take Ami to see Tadase in the hospital. We'll eat before we go, and if we are not back by lunch I'll buy lunch from a resteruant."I told her.

"Okay, but be careful I love you." My mom said.

"Okay mom, and I love you too bye. " I said

"Bye sweetie." My mom yelled from the bathroom as I was leaving. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I prepared a bowl of ceral for me, Ami, and the girls. I had to go get the small doll food set for Ran,Miki, and Sue. I walked out the door with a tray with the three bowls of ceral. I set it on the table and the girls ran over and sat down. After we finished eating I put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to get the girls. When I walked out of the kitchen Ami and the girls were watching another tv show. I was so glad they all get along. They aren't so bored at home now. I walked to the couch and stood next to it.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them.

"Im' ready!" Said Ran.

"I'm ready to go!" Said Miki.

"Count me in!" Said Sue.

"ME TOO!" said Ami.

"Okay lets go!" I said. Ran, Miki, and, Sue sat on my sholders while I held Ami's hand. I opened the door and we walked out. I made sure I grabbed a pair of the spare house key just in case it's locked when I came back. We started walking toward the hospital. it wasn't far away. It was maybe half a mile, witch was very far. Ami was humming a tune while she skipped she seemed to always skip when she is happy.I tought about Tadase. what if he doesn't want to see me. What if he...no I can't think like this. I love him, and I hope he loves me too. I couldn't wait to see him. I thought I could get him teddy bear one from me, and another one from Ami. I also could get him a card. We stopped at the toy store and picked out two teddy bears. The one from me was holding a red heart that said "Love". The one from Ami was holding a pink heart the said "Get Well!". After I bought the teddy bears we walked across the street to the card store. Ami picked out a "Get Well" card that had a heart wrapped in bandages. I walked up the front desk and bought the card. We walked to the hospital not far from the card store. When we got there I stopped at the front door. I nelt down next to Ami. "Now Ami I think Tadase would like it better if you called him Tadase and not prince okay?" I said hoping she wouldn't ask why. I couldn't tell her that he would chara change into a crazy boy who thinks he's a king when someone calls him prince.

"OKAY!" she said. We walked into the hospital. I walked up to the front desk and set the bag with the gifts for Tadase on the floor. I waited until the nurse walked up to desk.

"Hello, how may I help you." The nurse said. It was the nurse from last time when I had to video chat Tadase. She didn't seem to remember me.

"We would like to visit Tadase Hotori." I said.

"Okay, I will see if he's in his room right now." The nurse said. She had her eyes on the computer screen for a few minutes.

"Oh, yes Tadase Hotori. You may see him he is in room 518 on floor five down the hall from the elevator."The nurse said looking up. She didn't say I had to video chat him, but I think I should make sure.

"Will I have to video chat him?" I said to the nurse.

"Oh, you were the girl who wanted to see him two days ago, and you had to video chat him right?" The nurse asked rembering me.

"Yes." I told her.

"But no, you don't have to video chat him this time. The sickness was severe, but only lasted a few days. He still must remain in the hospital for a few days to make sure it doesn't come back." The nurse said.

"Okay, thank you ma'am." I said while picking up the bag.

"No proplem swettie." The nurse replied.

"Lets go Ami." I said walking down the hall with her and the girls. When we got to the elevator I walked in and pressed the button that had the number 5 on it. When it got to floor five we walked out and down the hallway. As I walked I looked for the number 518 on the tops of the doors. Close to the end of the hallway I spotted the number 518. I stopped in front of the door. I looked through the rectangleular glass on the window. It was the right one. Tadase was laying in bed talking to someone next to him. I coldn't see who it was because the glass was small. I knelt next to Ami.

"Ami Tadase is in this room so don't forget to give him the card and the teddy bear you got for him okay." I told her. I took a big deep breath andopened the door. When the door opened all the way I stepped in. My eyes met Tadase's as soon as I shut the door. He stopped talking and smiled at me.

"Amu-chi!" I heard a familier voice say. I turned to the source of the voice. It was Yaya! Rima and Nagihiko too! What were they doing here. Yaya came running at me and nearly knocked me down. "What are youguys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see Tadase. What are you doing here?" Rima asked.

"I came to see Tadase too. Why didn't you invite me?" I asked.

"We did. We texted you and called you. You didn't answer." said Yaya.

"That's odd." I said pulling out my phone. Oh, I had my phone on silent I don't remember putting it on silent.

"Oh, I had my phone on silent. I don't know why." I said. My gaurdian charas flew to the others next to Tadase's hospital bed. Ami's face lit up with a smile.

"TADASE!" Ami yelled running over to Tadase. She got up onto his bed and embraced him.

"Hi Ami." Tadase said embraceing her back. "How are you doing." Tadase asked her.

"GOOD RELLY SUPER GOOD!" Ami said.

"Well thats always nice."Tadase said.

"I GOT YOU SOMTHING!" Ami said. She ran over to me and pulled out the teddy bear she got him. She ran back over to him and handed him the teddy bear.

"Here you go Tadase. " Ami said sweetly.

"Thank you Ami." Tadase said giving her a hug.

"YOU WELCOME." Ami said.

"Amu-chan we have been here for about an hour now we wouldn't mind watching Ami while you and Tadase can be alone." Nagihiko said. I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"Thank you." I said my face probly as pink as a hibiscuess flower.

"Ami you want to go get icecream?" Rima asked her.

"YES!" Ami yelled.

"When your done text us okay." said Nagihiko.

"Ya." I said.

"Amu-chan we'll go to so you can be alone with Tadase." Ran said. Yaya wasthe last one out and before she left she pulled the curtain down that covered the glass window in the door so that no one can see in. I turned to Tadase he was smileing at me. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. I took a deep breath.

"Tadase." I said I really didn't know what to say. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I embraced him and layed my head on his chest. He embraced me back.

"Don't cry Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"I missed you so much. I was so worried." I said.

"It's okay I'm here now." He said. I cried like that until I couldn't cry any more.

"Oh, Tadase I got you somthing." I said wiping the tears from my face, and reaching down to grab the bag at my feet. I set it on his lap. He reached in and pulled out the teddy bear. He read what it said and looked at me.

"Amu-chan, I love you too." He said. He reached in the bag again and pulled out the card. He read the card and looked at me again. I scooted closer to him and he layed his hand on my cheek. I layed my hand on top of his and leaned in to kiss him. My lips touched his. I could've kissed him all day but I had to stop.I pulled away and looked the clook. I had been here for two hours. It didn't seem like two hours, but I guess time flies somtimes.

"Tadase I am really happy to see you and I wish I could stay, but I have to go." I said.

"Okay, Bye" He said. I leaned down and gave him a qwick kiss.

"Bye." I got up and opened the door. I looked at Tadase and smiled. I walked through the door and shut it. I sat down in a chair and texed Rima. I told her that I was done. A few minutes later she texted back. This is what she said. It's about time, Ami's asleep and I have to go soon. I'll be right over stay at Tadase's room. I stayed in the chair waiting. A little later they came, I took Ami. I had to put her on my back because I didn't want to wake her. My gaurdian charas were sleeping on my shoulders. I said goodbye to The others and left, but I would see them tommorrow. I walked home. When I got there the door was unlocked. I walked upstairs and put Ami in bed. It was only 5:00 so I had some time to do somthing before bed. The girls woke up and they sat on my desk in boredom. I finished all of my homework so I couldn't do that. I sat on my bed and thought long and hard. I need to figure out this love triangle that I have. Maybe I could do a chart, and put a point for each thing I love about for one guy. Them what ever guy has the most points I will be with. I got a pen and paper and drew my chart. Well, lets see Tadase is cute, well so Is Ikuto I put a piont for Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto is funny, but wait so is Tadase. Another point for both. Tadase is my age a point for Tadase. Ikuto is in high school though how cool would it be to date a highschooler. A point for Tadase. I went on like that for maybe an hour. When I had all the things I loved about both guys I looked at my chart. I couldn't believed what happened. Ikuto and Tadse. THEY HAD THE SAME AMOUNT OF VOTES!" UGGGGH!" I complained.

"Amu-chan are you okay?" Ran asked.

"Ya I'm fine I just can't figure this out." I replaied.

"Figure what out?" Miki asked. I think it's about time I told them.

"Okay, so as you guys might know allready I like Tadase. Well I learned that he likes me too. I had mixed feelings about Ikuto until he visited me one day, and he confessed to me."

"I thought he was missing?" Sue asked.

"they think he is, but he's just hiding." I replied.

"Then why would he reveal himself."

"Because he knows I won't tell the guardians." I asked.

"Well, why is he hideing in the first place?" Asked Ran.

"I think Easter is planing something." I said.

"Well we will find out soon I hope." Sue said.

"I hope you're right Sue." I said.

"Well, so what are you going to do about it?" Miki asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"About your love triangle thing." Miki said.

"I don't relly know." I said. I sighed and sat in silence. We all thought of ways to end my problem, but found no solution. It was late now and I had school tommarow. So I got dressed for bed and ready for tommarow.

"Night Ran, night Miki, night Sue. I said.

"Night Amu-chan." They all said together. I driffted of in thought, and the next thing I knew I was asleep. The next morning I woke up to a ringing noise in my ear that was my alarm clock. I got out of bed and got ready for school. When I was ready I walked down stairs to eat breakfest. We had pankackes and sausage. After brekfest I brought the girls up some food. while they ate I got my bag ready. When they were done I stood at the door."Ready?" I asked them.

"YUP!" They all said together. I walked back downstairs.

"Bye everyone!" I yelled on the way out.

"Bye!" II herd them all say.

"Have a good day at school!" My mom said as I shut the door. I walked to school.

"Amu-chan do you think Tadase will be at school today?" Sue asked as we were walking to school.

"No the doctor said it would take a few days before they could relese him from the hospital." I said.

"I hope he gets out soon." Sue said. We walked in silence the rest of the way to school. When I got there I walked straight to class. When I got to my class I sat down. I stared at Tadase's seat. I really hoped He gets out soon. The girls sat on the window seal next to my seat. I was a few minutes early. I watched as the seats filled up in the classroom. walked in the class with a armfull of books. He pretended to trip as he always does. I can't believe I used to be enemys with him. When The bell rang took atendance. He was late as always. I stared out the window in thought.

"Amu Hinomori." A faint voice said. "Amu Himomori!" A louder voice said.

"Huh?" I said looking around me.

"It's about time you answer." said from the front of the room.

"Sorry." I said. began todays lesson. I took out my notebook, and I took notes on what he said. The lunch bell rang and I walked to the Royal Garden. When I opened the door to the Royal Garden The others were all ready there. Rima was sitting at the table drinking tea, and Nagihiko was bringing a tray of tea for yaya and I. Yaya was jumping and skipping everywhere.

"AMU-CHI WE HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Yaya said excitedly. She jumped at me and clung onto my neck pulling me down. She let go and and pulled me to the table Rima and Nagihiko were at. I sat down along with Yaya. Iooked at the empty chair across from me. It was Tadase's empty throne. Well, I wasn't any diffrent from the other chair so I really can't call it a throne. But since he's the king of the Gaurdians I guess I can call it a throne.

"We just got a call from Tadase's nurse, and she said that Tadase can return from the hospital Thursday." Rima said.

"They will come in an ambulence before luch Thursday to drop him off at school." Nagihiko said.

"That's great!" I said excitedly. Finally I could see Tadase again I could go to the park with him after school on Friday. I couldn't wait till Thursday. Nagihiko brought the luch trays out and we all ate lunch. After lunch we all returned to our next class. The time flew by faster than it has ever been. I ran home after school and ran upstairs And leaped onto my bed.

"Well someones egar to see a certain someone." Miki said. I would usally say something to that, but I was really to happy to care. Ami ran into my room and grabbed the girls.

"Sis dinners ready!" She said running downstairs with the girls. After dinner I got into my night clothes and got in bed. I said nigh tto the girls and Ran turned off the light. I fell asleep in thought of Ikuto and Tadase.

END OF CHAPTER 4

I really hope you enjoied this chapter and I can't wait for you to read chapter 5


End file.
